Kingdom hearts: the ballad of Smoke
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Smoke was a simple person, until one day his life changed forever. He becomes a Keyblade wielder and teams up with two new friends to stop Organization XIII and find a friend. no flames!
1. Chapter 1

**Ron: (the badass glitch and Legends of Sugar Rush) Hey guys Ron Cinndadon here.**

**Drake: (the prince Toa and Royal adventures) And Drake Rodriguez here.**

**Ron: Smoke hasn't returned from his mission yet, so we're gonna post his story he just finished.**

**Predaking: (other room) He's in Arendelle chasing Firefly!**

**Drake: that makes sense. **

**Ron: Anyway Smoke doesn't own Kingdom hearts, or any other series in this story.**

S'up. My name is Daniel Christian Trinca, but I go as Smoke, Smokescreen2814. I'm 19 years old, wear glasses and I live in a small town in Ontario, Canada. It's ok, it's cold in the winter time and I hate the cold, which is kinda weird. But anyway I have some friends and they're cool. I like TV shows, movies, video games and comics. Sometimes I wonder if I can visit their worlds. I wanna hang out with Mordecai and Rigby, chill with Team Prime, and eat pizza with the ninja turtles. But I met some new people and my life is gonna change forever.

I'm in my basement playing the Deadpool game and fighting off Blockbuster. Then later I decided to go out for awhile I put my white hoodie over my red Bazinga! T shirt and put my white Nike running shoes on. So I took the bus to square one a mall in Missasuaga. I bought a cinnamon bun and started eating it. "Man I love cinnamon buns, if I had a sugar rush racer who's theme is cinnamon buns, what can I call him?" Smoke asked.

Then a kid with a grey Monster's university t shirt, a blue shirt with a silver hood over the shirt, green cargo pants, black fingerless gloves and black reebok shoes. He has glasses and like me and he's heading straight to Wal-mart. Meanwhile in Wal-mart I went to the electronics department and look at Xbox 360 games.

But two people wearing black robes with hoods covering their faces we're hiding in the shadows. "There he is, the person we are looking for." Said the cloaked figure.

"Are you sure he is the one?" The other one asked.

"He is. Are you questioning our master?"

"No, I don't think he looks like a keyblade wielder."

"Then let's put him to the test."

Back at my location I look at a copy of Assassin's creed 4 black flag on Xbox 360. "Man that guy looks so cool." Said Smoke. Then some people are running and I see a bunch of strange creatures. "What the hell?!" Said Smoke.

Then the creatures look at me and walk towards me. Smoke tries to fight back, but they were too flexible. (A/N: Sorry for the confusion, I'll fix it right now). I run for my life and the creatures chase Smoke. Smoke is in the sports department and he grabs a baseball bat and fights back.

"Bring it on!" Smoke shouted. Smoke swings the bat, but the creatures dodge his attacks. Then Smoke hits one of the creatures and fades into oblivion. "One down, a bunch more to go." Said Smoke.

Then that kid I same earlier today showed up with a blue and silver key shaped sword and slices the creatures one by one. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I had it under control." Said Smoke.

"Sure you did. Anyway we should get out of here before more Dusk nobodies show up." Said the kid.

"By the way, who are you?" Smoke asked.

"I'm Eagle, and you are?" Said Eagle.

"My name is Smoke." Said Smoke. Smoke and Eagle are walking and Smoke takes 10 bucks and puts in on the counter. "Keep the change." Smoke said to the cashier.

A few minutes later Smoke and Eagle are walking through the empty mall. "So where you from?" Smoke asked.

"Indonesia, you're probably wondering why those Dusk nobodies were after you?" Said Eagle.

"Yeah, why were they attacking me?" Smoke asked.

"Well that's because-" Before a Eagle could finish some dark goblin like creatures show up.

"Great more Nobodies!" Said Smoke getting ready to fight.

"Actually these are Gigas shadows, they're called Heartless." Said Eagle. "You make a run for it! I'll hold them off!

"No! I'm not gonna let you fight alone! There's no strength in numbers, there's strength in here." Said Smoke and put his fist on his heart. Then the baseball is glowing and turns into a key shaped sword like Eagle's but it's yellow and silver.

"A keyblade? You would help me out?" Eagle asked.

"Yeah, you saved my life and I figured I would return the favour." Said Smoke.

"Thanks, bro." Said Eagle.

Smoke and Eagle charge at the gigas shadows and slice them, Smoke slices a x on two gigas shadows. Eagle casts a thundra spell and fires it on a gigas shadows. Then some shadows came out of nowhere. Smoke spins his keyblade and slashes the shadows. Then when Eagle kills the last shadow, a NeoShadow shows up.

"Ready?" Smoke asked.

"I was born ready." Said Eagle. The two keyblade wielders take a running start and jumped and both stabbed the NeoShadow. "Booyakasha!" Smoke and Eagle cried out and the NeoShadow faded into obvilion.

"Thanks." Said Eagle.

"No problem." Said Smoke.

Then darkness is starting to surround them and Eagle is capture in it. "Eagle!" Smoke cried out and then he gets sucked in a portal. Smoke grabs on to a plant. But loses his grip and gets sucked in.

Meanwhile Smoke wakes up and finds himself in a Victorian age town. "Where am I?" He said and looked around and doesn't see Eagle. "Where's Eagle? I better find him." Smoke gets back up and walks around the town.

**Ron: Well that's the first chapter. Please review.**

**Drake: Yeah, what he say. **

**Ron: So what now?**

**Drake: we have to wait for Smoke to come back.**

**Ron: Oh yeah, where is he anyway?**

**Drake: Arendelle.**

**Ron: Oh, I see. **

**Drake: Well please review ok.**

**Smoke: (appears on screen) Hey guys did you show the story?**

**Drake: We did boss!**

**Smoke: Great job guys, please review and stay cool!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Me playing Batman Arkham origins)**

**Drake: (the Prince Toa and Royal adventures) Man, Bane is kicking your ass.**

**Smoke: I know!**

**Strawberry: (walks in) hey guys!**

**Drake: I thought you fired her?**

**Smoke: Bulkhead used the badass code on me.**

**Drake: Oh that makes sense.**

**Smoke: Yeah.**

**Strawberry: Playing some Batman.**

**Smoke and Drake: Yes!**

**Strawberry: Maybe we can go over that story later, Smoke.**

**Drake: What story?**

**Smoke: I'll explain later.**

**Let's just get down to the story. There are some elements used in Kingdom hearts 1 and 2.**

Vivian is in her garden, painting her pet dragon Crackle riding a unicycle on her belly. "Perfect." She said.

Just then Onua comes out of a universal bridge and sees Vivian. "Vivian! Something bad happened! The good fairies need us!" Said Onua.

"What do you mean?" Vivian asked.

"I'll explain on the way." Said Onua.

Meanwhile in royal prep Tahu, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather are waiting for Vivian and Onua. Tahu looks at the clock and then Vivian and Onua show up. "What's the problem?" Vivian asked.

"I'm glad your to see you're here, Yen Sid has found another keyblade wielder." Said Flora.

"Really where?" Onua asked.

"The real world." Said Fauna.

"Another keyblader wielder in the real world? But how?" Tahu asked.

"The Heartless and Nobodies attacked but Eagle was there." Said Merryweather.

"But Yen Sid has lost contact with him, but the new keyblade wielder is in Traverse town." Said Fauna.

"But it gets worst." Said Tahu. "Predaking is in the area."

"That's not good." Said Vivian worried.

"It's not good. Onua, Vivian go to Traverse town and find that keyblade wielder." Said Tahu.

"What about you?" Onua asked.

"I'm gonna find Eagle." Said Tahu.

Meanwhile in Traverse town Smoke is walking around the place and notices a lot of stores and one with the Mad hatter. "Either I'm in Disneyland or I'm dreaming." Said Smoke.

"Get away!" Said a Citizen and fell to the ground and his heart was consumed by the darkness. Then a bunch of shadows come out of nowhere, Smoke summons his keyblade.

"These guys again!" Said Smoke. Smoke starts slicing the shadows with his keyblade. Then when Smoke killed the last heartless, a few more heartless show up. "Ah crap."

Then a huge roar is heard, Smoke looks up and sees a big robotic dragon in the sky and lands. The shadows charge at the dragon, but the dragon breathes fire on the shadows and burns them into oblivion. The robotic dragon growls and sniffs me. "Don't eat me, I have worms." Said Smoke scared.

The robotic dragon transforms into a robot mode. "I'm not a enemy. I'm a friend." He said.

"Um, thanks who are you?" Smoke asked.

"I am Predaking, and I see that you wield a keyblade." Said Predaking.

"Yeah, I'm Smoke. It's kinda of a long story." Said Smoke.

"Well, I can help you, just follow me." Said Predaking. Then Predaking and Smoke started walking to the next part of town.

Vivian and Onua walk in and don't see anyone in their slights. "I don't see the keyblade wielder." Said Vivian.

"We'll find him, let's keep looking." Said Onua.

Meanwhile Smoke and Predaking are walking and they stop. "We did you stop?" Smoke asked.

"Do you have to go to the bathroom before we leave?" Predaking asked.

"What am I 5 years old? No I don't have to go to the bathroom." Smoke replied.

"Good." Said Predaking and takes out a black and orange blade.

"What the hell?!" Said Smoke.

"Smoke, I only here for one thing, your keyblade." Said Predaking.

"You're working for the heartless and Nobodies?!" Said Smoke.

"No, I'm not with the Organization." Said Predaking.

"Organization? What Organization?" Smoke asked. Predaking didn't and walks up to Smoke. Smoke starts running from Predaking and then someone grabs Smoke and drags him in a house.

Predaking looks around and doesn't see Smoke anywhere. "I'll find him if it's the last thing I do!" Said Predaking and continued his search.

Meanwhile inside the house Smoke sees a man and woman and the man looks at the keyblade. "Are you okay?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, thanks for saving me." Said Smoke. "I'm Smoke by the way."

"I'm Yuffie, and this is Squall." Said Yuffie.

"It's Leon." Said Leon. "So you're a keyblade wielder?"

"It appeared in my hands, back in a mall." Said Smoke. "I was helping this kid named Eagle and he was captured by the darkness."

"The heartless attacked the real world?" Leon asked.

"And Nobodies! Wait did you say real world?" Said Smoke.

"Yes, you're in Traverse town." Said Yuffie.

"Traverse town? Is that far from Ontario?" Smoke asked.

"Actually, you're in another world." Said Yuffie.

"Oh that makes sense. Meanwhile a huge robotic dragon is looking for me!" Said Smoke.

"We can take you to the Justice Rangers in Bara Magna." Said Leon.

"Justice Rangers? Bara Magna? I don't know who they are, but I heard of Bara Magna. Let's roll out." Said Smoke.

"We need to call them, but we have to do it outside." Said Leon.

"Um, did you not hear me at huge robotic dragon?" Said Smoke.

"Don't worry we got your back." Said Yuffie.

Smoke, Leon and Yuffie are walking towards the thrid district of Traverse town. "Ok be on your guard. Predaking could be anywhere." Said Smoke.

"Don't worry we can handle anything." Said Leon.

"Yeah, you have nothing to worry about." Said Yuffie.

The three have reached the doorway to the 3rd district. "Well here we are." Said Leon. "We'll get you to safety."

"No you will not!" Smoke, Leon, and Yuffie turn around and see Predaking. "You're not going anywhere."

"Stand down Predaking!" Leon demanded.

"I shall do no such thing." Said Predaking and charged at the three.

"Go!" Leon shouted and summoned the gunblade. Smoke enters the 3rd district and walks down the stairs.

Meanwhile Vivian and Onua are still looking and a heartless soldier shows up. "Heartless!" Onua reported. The heartless beats Onua and Vivian off the balcony and they land on Smoke.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" Said Smoke and moans.

Vivian and Onua notice the keyblade in Smoke's hand. "The keyblade!" Vivian and Onua said in unison. Then 4 heartless soldiers come out of nowhere.

"We'll talk later." Said Smoke, Onua and Vivian both nod in agreement and get ready for battle. Onua punches the heartless soldier and Vivian summons her magic paintbrush and shoots a energy ball at the heartless soldier. Then Smoke slices two heartless soldiers into oblivion. Onua hits the last heartless soldier and throws it at a wall and fades into oblivion.

"That's the last of them." Said Vivian.

"Ok, what's going on around here?" Smoke asked.

"Ok did anyone teached you manners?" Said Vivian.

"Oh sorry. I'm Smoke and you are?" Said Smoke.

"I'm Princess Vivian of Syracuse." Said Vivian and curtsies.

"I'm Onua, the Toa of Earth." Said Onua.

"I know who you are Onua." Said Smoke.

"Of course you do, you're from the real world." Said Onua.

"How did you guys know?" Smoke asked. Then a armored heartless appears out of nowhere with the arms and legs floating and the head lands on the body. "Uh oh." Said Smoke.

"This is not what I excepted." Said Onua.

Then a fireball hits the guard armor heartless and fades to oblivion. "Uh oh!" Said Smoke. The trio turns around and ses Predaking in dragon mode and drops Leon and Yuffie unconsisious bodies.

"Predaking." Said Onua.

Predaking swoops down and pins Smoke and Vivian. Then a transforms to robot mode. "Now give me the keyblade!" Predaking demanded.

Then a laser hits Predaking in the face, Tahu shows up and slices Predaking, then blasts him into a building. "Come on!" Said Tahu and picked up Leon, while Onua picks up Yuffie. Vivian opens a universal bridge and they go through it.

Predaking comes out of the rumble and doesn't see Smoke, Leon, Yuffie or the Justice Rangers anywhere and screams in frustration. "I will find him and get that keyblade." Said Predaking.

Meanwhile in a dark room 8 villains are in the shadows looking at Predaking. "I remember him, a worthly opposite the fought as a warrior and a beast." He said.

"You told us about him before, I found him kinda of a drama queen." Said the other.

"He's perfect for our team." She said.

"I don't know, you said he tried to overthrow you." Said another.

"That was the fear of his evolution, allow with his brothern." Said the first one.

"Don't worry as long he falls to the darkness, the sooner he'll join." Said Maleficent.

"Perfect." Said another villain.

**Drake: so you're crossing Regular show with strawberry shortcake?**

**Smoke: Dude, don't worry I'm making it badass. That's why I created you, when I crossed Sofia the first with Bionicle.**

**Drake: good. By the way, Olaf came by and told me to give you this. (Hands me a Xbox 360 game)**

**Smoke: Regular show ice slackers, good title.**

**Drake: Yeah. Who knew a snowman would create a video game?**

**Smoke: Yeah, that's true.**

**Drake: Hey why can't Elsa join the Justice Rangers?**

**Smoke: Let's see this was Eagle's idea. Oh and he called dibs. But she can visit my studio anytime.**

**Drake: So we got Anna, the Aquaman of Arendelle.**

**Smoke: Hey she has potential. **

**Drake: Whatever floats your boat.**

**Smoke: Anyway please review and stay frosty.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Everyone that I work with or just hang out here is in my auditium) **

**Mikey: Man I wonder who's gonna get picked!?**

**Jade: I don't know?**

**Wheeljack: This it'll be good.**

**(I come out)**

**Muscle man: There he is!**

**Smoke: Ok some of you passed the tests, and did good in the field. But here are the fandoms for the rise of the shadow lord prequels and tie ins. The fandoms are regular show, Sofia the first, Teenage mutant ninja turtles, El Tigre, Frozen, Ninjago, wreck it Ralph, legends of chima, kingdom hearts, transformers prime, Strawberry shortcake and Bionicle.**

**(Everyone cheers randomly)**

**Smoke: ok I like to thank everyone for passing and sorry to those who didn't make it. But you'll all do good. My office is always open if you have any questions.**

**Anyway here's the new chapter of the ballad of Smoke.**

Smoke, Tahu, Vivian and Onua have reached Bara Magna. "Where are we?" Smoke asked.

"Bara Magna, one of the bases of the Justice Rangers." Said Onua. They started walking around until they reach a building with a dome on top.

"What is this place?" Smoke asked.

"Just wait here with Vivian." Said Tahu. "Onua take Leon and Yuffie to the medic bay."

"Yes sir." Said Onua and walks away carrying Leon and Yuffie unconisous bodies to the medic bay.

"Best day of my life." Smoke said sarcastically.

"Meeting new friends?" Vivian asked.

"I was being sarcastic. Being chased by monsters and a robotic dragon." Said Smoke.

"Hey we saved your life." Said Vivian.

"I know, but what's gonna happen in there?" Smoke asked.

"Just relax ok." Said Vivian.

"I'm cool." Said Smoke.

"Ok." Said Vivian. Then she sneezes and breaths fire.

"Must of been something you ate." Said Smoke.

"Yeah, let's go with that." Said Vivian.

"So what's going in in there?" Smoke asked.

"A meeting." Said Vivian.

"What meeting?" Smoke asked.

"It's kinda hard to explain." Said Vivian.

Then Tahu comes out and gives them the signal to come in, Smoke and Vivian enter the building and reach a monorail train. "A monorail? Look more like a city hall than a station." Said Smoke.

"Yeah, we'll change that later." Said Tahu entering the monorail, then Smoke and Vivian enter the monorail, after that the monorail departs the station to the next location.

Meanwhile back on Cybertron there's a tower called Darkmount where Predaking is sitting on Megatron's old throne thinking about what happened in Traverse town and watching TV. "Ron Burgundy, you are the most stupidest, talented, funny human there is." Said Predaking. "But that keyblade wielder Smoke, he has what I need to get me the hearts of the princesses of heart and take me to the kingdom hearts. But I need the 13 vessels of darkness in order to forge the X-blade."

Then the TV goes into static. "Damn it!" Predaking exclaimed and got up and tried to fix the TV. But the static goes away and Predaking sat down on his throne.

Then Maleficnet appears in the TV screen. "Hello Predaking." Said Maleficent

"Maleficent?! Plus you picked the worst time to call in, I'm at the part where news team battle!" Said Predaking.

"This is more important that Anchorman. This is about the new keyblade wielder." Said Maleficent.

"You mean Smoke? What about him?" Predaking asked.

"Well the Justice Rangers found him and now he's in Bara Magna." Said Maleficent.

"I know, but thanks for telling their location. Oh and by the way, your movie is just a retold story." Said Predaking.

"First of all, stand down, and second of all my movie is not even out yet!" Maleficent exclaimed.

"Just text me when it's out. Who's next Jarfar or Captian Hook?" Said Predaking and then a thought popped in his head. "Wait that would be perfect."

"Just track him down." Said Maleficent and hang ups and Anchorman is back on but on the part where Ron gets San Diego angry. Predaking turns off the TV, gets off his throne and takes outs a universe bridge and opens it, then walks in it.

Back in Bara Magna Tahu, Vivian and Smoke has reached the base, and reach a stadium like room with other people from other universes. "Whoa." Said Smoke impressed. "But I seen Wreck-it Ralph and Space Jam. Won't this interfere or something?"

"Don't worry, the creators just draw and write what we do. But we can do whatever we want." Said Tahu. "But let's get down to business." Tahu walks in the center of the room.

"What's going on?" Smoke whispered to Vivian.

Tahu cleared his throat and began to speak. "My fellow Justice Rangers, including Bumblebee, Princess Sofia, Muscle man, Peter Griffin, Wiliam Furno, Michelangelo, Lloyd, Vanellope von Schweetz and so on." Said Tahu. "I call you all here for some troubling news."

"That's not good." Said Smoke.

"Master Xehanort is planning to capture the princesses of heart's hearts to open up the kingdom hearts and forge the X-blade. Then start a new keyblade war." Said Tahu causing everyone to gasp. "But it gets worst he'll corrupt the hearts into darkness and the other worlds will fall into darkness."

Everyone gasped again and Tahu calms them down. "Calm down everyone, but there is one hope, a new keyblade wielder has risen." Said Tahu referring to Smoke.

"Me?" Smoke asked.

"Come up here and say a few words." Said Tahu.

Smoke walks up to the center of the room. "Hi Smoke. I may know some of you, but you don't know me. But you're all thinking that I'm not the right guy." Said Smoke.

"You got that right!" Muscle man exclaimed while swinging his shirt.

"Shut up Muscle man!" Smoke shouted. "As I was saying. But sometimes big things come in small packages. I mean look at some of you guys, you maybe small but you're tough." Said Smoke.

"Thanks." Said Strawberry.

"No problem. But this mission can't be that hard." Said Smoke.

A giant robot with 5 jets for body parts rise up from his seat. "Hard?! Try batting with two other combiner robots who used to your brothers!" He said.

"Ok, thanks for sharing." Said Smoke. "And you are?"

"Oh I'm Superion Maximus." Said Superion.

"Nice to meet you." Said Smoke. "But I can't do this alone, I'm gonna need a team." Everyone was silent, and just looked at each other.

"I'll help you." Said Vivian.

"Thanks, Vivian." Said Smoke. "Anyone else? Come on don't be shy."

Onua came in and went up to Tahu. "What did I miss?" Onua asked.

"Smoke, said some words and Xehanort is planing to forge the X-blade, and Smoke needs a team." Said Tahu.

"Really?" Onua asked. He couldn't watch to see Smoke just stand and wait for someone to join him. "I'll join you!" Said Onua walking in and raising his hand.

"Ok thanks." Said Smoke. "But we need to find Eagle, he was last seen in the real world."

"Don't worry I'll find him." Said Tahu. "You have my word as a Justice Ranger."

"Thanks, Tahu." Said Smoke.

"Now come with me. We have work to do." Said Tahu.

**(I'm in my office drinking coffee and coming up titles for my prequels and tie ins for rise of the shadow lord)**

**Smoke: Perfect, ok so far good.**

**Muscle man: (walks in) hey Smoke! Who's the OC in the tank?**

**Smoke: Haven't picked the fandom, either regular show or Strawberry Shortcake.**

**Muscle man: Well I was thinking of the title for the regular show section. Klogbane's revenge.**

**Smoke: Sounds good, I'll think about. **

**(In the lab I look at my future OC in the tank)**

**Ratchet: What are you gonna name your OC?**

**Smoke: I was thinking Boz.**

**Ratchet: Let me know if you got more details on Boz.**

**Smoke: Please review and stay frosty.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Me and Arcee in radiant garden in front of the castle)**

**Smoke: ok here's the plan we find the chamber of repose. **

**Arcee: Ok what are we looking for?**

**Smoke: you'll see. Come on! (Me and Arcee runs into the castle) **

**Arcee: How hard can it be?**

**Smoke: I don't know Arcee, we need to find out.**

**While we continue our mission, you readers enjoy the new choater of the ballad of Smoke.**

In a multiverse space a spaceship is flying to world, Onua is piloting the ship while Smoke and Vivian are sitting down, Smoke was just looking out the window. "Smoke don't worry about Eagle. Tahu is gonna fine him." Said Onua.

"It's not Eagle I'm worried about. It's just that this all brand new to me." Said Smoke. "Like I always thought you guys weren't real, but that all changed when I was attacked by monsters, taken to another world, being chased by a robotic dragon just because he wants my keyblade and now this. I wish I had my life back."

Vivian and Onua look at each other. "Smoke, I know that you want your life back, but we need you for this mission." Said Vivian. "Only you can stop Xenhanort and protect the princesses of heart."

"Well if you say so, I guess I'm stuck with this job." Said Smoke and sighed. "So who are the princesses of heart?"

"Cindrella, Snow White, Jasmine, Aurora, Belle, Alice and Kairi." Onua answered.

"Well ok." Said Smoke.

Meanwhile in a forest Tahu is walking around until he sees a cottage and a girl with long red wavy hair, wearing a dark teal medieval dress, with a bow and arrows. Tahu walks up to the girl and the girl turns around. "Oh Tahu. What are you doing here?" Merida asked.

"Merida I'm looking for Eagle he's been captured by the darkness. Have you noticed anything strange?" Tahu asked.

"No, but I did noticed some one heading straight to Mor'du old kingdom." Said Merida. "And it's someone I never met before."

"That's odd. Usually the Justice Rangers and keyblade wielders have access to other worlds." Said Tahu.

"Well there could be others that we don't know about." Said Merida.

"Probably, but we should go check it out." Said Tahu. Tahu and Merida started walking to Mor'du's kingdom.

Meanwhile Smoke, Vivian and Onua are near a castle where they see a 16 year old walking to the entrance to the palace. "That must be Cindrella." Said Vivian.

"Wow she looks pretty." Said Smoke amazed by her. Then they see two cloaked figures entering the palace. "Hey guys, I think Xenhanort send his goons to kidnap Cindrella. We gotta stop them." Said Smoke and headed straight to the palace.

"Come on, we need to make sure Smoke doesn't mess up on this." Said Onua.

"Got it!" Said Vivian and they followed Smoke.

Smoke walks around the palace and then reaches the ballroom and sees Cimdrella slow dancing with Prince Charming. Smoke smiles softly at the couple, he has seen this lots of times when he was a kid, but it feels different. Then he sees something on the balony. "What the? Excuse me how do I get up there?" Smoke asked the Grand Duke.

"There's a door at the bottom of the stairs and to your left." Said the Grand Duke.

"Thanks." Said Smoke and headed straight to the door, he entered the door and headed straight to the balcony. When he reaches the balcony he sees the two cloaked figures from before. Smoke summons his keyblade and gets ready, Smoke charges at the two cloaked figures.

One of the cloaked figures take out to battle axes and blocked Smoke's attack. "What are you doing?" One of the cloaked figure asked.

"Stopping you guys!" Said Smoke. Smoke and the first cloaked figure keeps fighting and then the cloaked figure knocks him down. Smoke grabs a vase and hits the cloaked figure and revealed to be a girl.

The girl is 18 years has dirty blonde hair, fair skin with blue-green eyes. "Why would you hit a girl in the head with a vase!?" She said.

"You're a girl?!" Smoke exclaimed.

"Yeah, me and Elsa were watching over Cindrella and then you showed up and you're kinda cute." She said.

Elsa takes her hood off. "Dex, we need to focus." Said Elsa.

"Sorry Elsa." Said Dex. Then the clock started to ring, and Smoke looks at the clocktower.

"It's midnight." Said Smoke.

"Good bye!" Said Cindrella and ran away.

"Where are you going?" Prince Charming asked.

"Away?" Cindrella replied and ran away. The Grand Duke chases Cindrella but her glass slipper came off she went to go get it, but the Grand Duke was catching up, so she got in her carriage and got away.

Back in the ballroom Prince Charming was wondering who this girl was. "Crap, I forgot Vivian and Onua." Said Smoke and ran back to his friends. Dex and Elsa decide to follow Smoke. Smoke walks down the stairs and sees Onua and Vivian. "Sorry guys, but that's a false alarm on those two cloaked figures." He said.

"Oh well we sense darkness in this woman and her daughters." Said Vivian.

"Well on my end they turn out to be girls." Said Smoke. Dex and Elsa started walking down the stairs and see Smoke and his friends.

"Vivian, Onua? What are you guys doing here?" Elsa asked.

"Tahu put us on a mission. This is Smoke, the keyblade chose him and we found him in Traverse town." Said Onua. "What about your girl?"

"Found her in the snow back in Arendelle. I gave her food and shelter." Said Elsa.

"That makes sense." Said Smoke. "Ok let's go to Cindrella's house and get some answers." Said Smoke.

"You can start with me!" Said a man in a black robe with blue hair and a claymore in his hand.

"Saïx!" Everyone except for Smoke and Dex exclaimed.

"That's right and you're not going anywhere." Said Saïx. "The party just started."

"You're wrong, we're leaving but first we're gonna kick your ass!" Said Smoke.

Saïx summons 4 berserker nobodies. "Sorry but I have plans. Have fun." Said Saïx and opens up a corridor of darkness and leaves. This leaves our heroes facing against 4 berserkers.

"Ok let's do this." Said Smoke.

**(Me and Arcee are running from Xigbar)**

**Arcee: I hate this guy!**

**Smoke: you and me both!**

**Xigbar: you get back here!**

**Arcee: We need to get out of here!**

**Smoke: on it! (Summons keyblade and opens a keyhole and we reach my studio)**

**Arcee: Ok I'll upload the files.**

**Smoke: Cool, hey Ron, Drake! Have any of you guys seen Vladmir?**

**Drake: Who's Vladmir?**

**Smoke: My frozen OC. I'm planing to make a story about him.**

**Ron: no we haven't seen him.**

**Drake: is he gonna be like Victor?**

**Smoke: nah, he's gonna be like Superman, but a badass. **

**Drake: that's cool. **

**Ron: yeah.**

**Smoke: okay you readers please review and stay frosty.**


End file.
